Andrew's Sister
by InkNQuill
Summary: Andrew adopts a Little Sister after waking up half drunk in Paupers Drop.
1. Chapter 1

**Andrew's Sister**

'' Aww man... That was some party last night. ''

Andrew Ryan lifted himself from the floor, His head was aching and his limbs were sore.

'' Jeez.. The hell am I? ''

Andrew took a quick look at his surroundings. Water falling from pipes, The smell of wet metal and dead bodies.

'' Jeez this doesn't look familiar. ''

Andrew walked holding his head trying to find out just where exactly he was. He turned the corner and realized he was in Paupers Drop.

'' Heh.. Paupers Drop... HAHAHAHAHAHA ''

Andrew cringed has his ribs felt a sharp pain. He kneeled for a bit, The pain was bad. He tried to remember what happened last night but was at a loss. He fixed his tie and dusted off his suit and walked over to a diner.

'' The Fishbowl Diner.. Eh... ''

He felt a bit embarrassed walking into some poor mans diner but he was hungry and only half sober.

He pushed open the double doors and walked in. There was a Little Sister there eating with her Daddy and a Big Sister behind the counter. A few splicers eating as well.

He took a seat at the counter.

'' Coffee and an aspirin.. ''

The Big Sister nodded and went out back. Andrew took a look back at some of the other people dining.

There was a Spider Splicer there trying to eat the burger that was stuck on his hook.

'' Disgusting Animals.. ''

The Sister came back and and gave Andrew his coffee and aspirin. He pulled out some Adam and paid the bill right away. He wanted to leave right after he was done. After some relaxing sips and the aspirins he started to feel a bit better. He went to sip the last of his coffee when suddenly something startled him causing him to drop hot coffee on his lap.

'' FOR F##K'S SAKE ''

He turned, The sound that startled him was a Big Daddy choking on Pancakes. The Big Sister jumped over the count and attempt to give him the Heimlich maneuver but couldn't get her arms around his huge body. The Big Daddy choked and died.

'' MRRRR . BBBBBBBBBBBB ''

Andrew Ryan scratched the back of his head, He felt bad for the little runt but continued on to leave. He was interrupted by the Big Sister.

'' HEY.. Wait, Anything taking this kid? I HAVE ENOUGH SISTERS.. If no one takes this Kid I'm throwing her out ''

The Little Sister began tearing as that Big Sister yelled out. Andrew looked around, None of the Splicers paid any mind and just kept to themselves. Others just gave worried looks but didn't bother volunteering.

_'' You've got to be kidding me... ''_

Andrew Ryan looked again at the little girl, She was odd looking. Pale skin and dirty black hair. Filthy little runt. Although he dreaded the idea, He still had a heart.

'' I-... I'll take the kid. ''


	2. Chapter 2

_I wanted to work on something small for a bit, I feel like I'm rushing through Eleanor's Cereal if I just keep trying to write em hours after eachother._

**Andrew's Sister**

Andrew walked side by side the the child, He didn't want to grab her hand. Luckily she didn't seemed to mind, The little girl skipped happily next to him talking to herself.

'' My new daddy has a face, My new daddy has a voice! ''

Andrew Ryan rolled his eyes, He was already annoyed by her. But whatever, He didn't intend to keep her. He just wanted to find her a new Big Daddy or maybe a Sister. For the time being though, What he really wanted was a damn bed.

'' Where are we going Daddy? ''

'' To my house. ''

'' Is it nice? ''

'' Yes ''

'' Is there angels? ''

'' No... ''

The little girl than started to make sing twinkle twinkle little star. Andrew tried to ignore her but her odd voice and rising tone started to get to him.

'' Twinkle Twinkle LITTLE STTTAAARRRR ''

'' …. ''

'' HOW I WONDEER... WWHHHEE- ''

'' KID SHUT UP.. Do you even know what a star looks like? ''

The little girl started tearing up.

'' No.. Bu-Bu-BUT.. I've always wanted to s-see ooonneee ''

The little girl broke down crying, Rubbing her eyes and kicking her legs up and down. Andrew rubbed his head as his headache returned. Why did he do this? He lifted the Little Sister off the ground and began carrying her there. The little girls crying didn't stop either, She just kept going right in his ear. He had a sick thought of throwing her into a crowd of crazed splicers but changed this mind. They were almost there anyway.

Almost Home Fr-

'' ANDREW RYAN? ''

Andrew turned slowly at the annoying British accent. He felt at that moment, like running but it would be useless. He turned and came face to face with Sofia Lamb.

'' Andrew Ryan.. With a LITTLE SISTER? ''

'' I'm going to find her a new family ''

Andrew looked at the Sister whom he didn't noticed had fallen asleep. He almost for a second thought she looked cute but completely ignored that thought.

'' You don't look like the father type, I would imagine you'd be a horrible father.. Oh wait you are. ''

'' I'm a bad parent? Your Daughters hates you and picked a Big Daddy over you. ''

'' Touche.. I guess I'll just leave now ''

Andrew turned cursing under his breathe and continued on, He didn't want anyone to see him with this dirty child and knew that a big mouth like Sofia would let everyone know. He walked into his fancy building and took the elevator up. His lived in the penthouse suite.

The elevator slowly made it's way up than stopped, A splicer and her small son entered.

'' Mommy... I WANNA PLAY WITH THE BUTTONS ''

The little boy press every single button sweeping his hands across the elevator panel.

Andrew's eye twitched. The Splicer mother raised her hand at her son

'' YOU LITLE IDIOT.. WHEN WE GET BACK.. ''

After about 10 minutes of stopping on every floor the elevator finally reached his floor. He walked out and to his suite door. He had a hard time opening it while holding the kid but managed. He kicked close the door with his foot when he got in and dropped the Kid on the couch.

'' Going to have that disinfected. Later... ''

He left and noticed the little girl rolling and shivering.

'' Err... ''

He walked to the closet and pulled out a small sheet, He tossed it over the child lazily covering her. Good enough he though to himself and continued to his room and took a nap.


	3. Chapter 3

**Andrew's Sister**

'' Daaaddddyyyy Wake up! ''

Andrew forced himself up, He still felt like crap and wanted to take a decent nap since awaking from his drunken stupor.

'' What is it dammit? ''

'' Daddy... I'm hungry. ''

The little girl held her stomach and made a puppy dog face. Andrew was disgusted.

'' Ugh... Follow me than I'll see what I can give you. ''

The two walked into the Kitchen which was filled with various fancy and imported foods. Andrew rummaged around in the fridge looking for something which he thought '' a little freak '' would enjoy and pulled out a can and put It on the table.

'' Daddy... What is that stuff? ''

'' Caviar... Enjoy. ''

'' Daddy this stuff looks disgusting.. Can I have something else? ''

The little girl stared into his with her golden yellow eyes. He sighed and grabbed her by the arm and began dragging her outside.

'' oooh! Where are we going Daddy? ''

'' Somewhere to find you some food ''

The little girl jumped in excitement and climbed Andrew's back and latched herself around his head.

'' What in my name are you doing? ''

'' I'm riding Daddy! ''

'' … ''

The two walked outside, Andrew had picked up a trench coat and a hat before he left, He was also wearing thick black sunglasses.

'' Daddy why are you dressed so strange? ''

'' I don't wanna see any of my friends.. So uh.. They don't take time away from us. ''

'' Daddy you're so sweet! ''

Andrew held back puke, The little girl was sickening him calling me her father. He continued on checking out the various places he could take her. Suddenly the little sister began shaking on his head.

'' Ooooooooh! OoooH! DADDY OVER THERE ''

The little sister pointed to a place called '' The hidey-hole ''

'' I wanna go there daddy ''

Andrew let out a groan and walked over to the place and pushed open the double doors. The sight inside made his insides curl. The place was littered with Little Sisters, All running around playing. There were Big Daddies and Big Sisters there to who all stared at him has he entered the place.

'' Stop looking at my daddy bad! ''

All the Daddies and Sisters immediately averted their view. Andrew was slightly impressed. They sat down on a booth and awaited a waitress. Without warning Andrew's little sister began to cry.

'' DADDY... _sniff _.. THIS IS HOW MY LAST DADDY DIED PLEASE BECAREFUL! ''

Andrew put his hand on his forehead and squeezed it as tight as he could as the little girl started crying steams and steaming. Her screaming suddenly stopped when a waitress came up. The waitress was a Big Sister with a dirty white apron. She stood there with her hands on her hips and a annoyed look on her face.

'' Jeez guy can your kid stop crying? Now wudda you two want? ''

'' oooh! I want French fries and chocolate milk and chicken nuggets! ''

'' How about you sir? ''

Andrew Ryan looked at the menu with disgust and dropped it.

'' Just get me a glass of water. ''

The two waited patiently and silently, The little sister broke the silence.

'' Daddy.. When will you give me a name. ''

Andrew's eyes widened, She was started to get attached. He might as well tell her now.

'' Listen kid, I'm only watching you for a while. Give it or take it two more days I'm going to find you a new big daddy to go collecting '' angels '' with. ''

The little girl started to tear up again and began whimpering.

'' Y-Y-You don't love m-m-meeee ''

'' Noo.. Dammit don't cry again I'm already on edge. ''

'' Bu- Bu- Your not going to keep me and-and I'm going to be alone again! ''

'' No.. No I was kidding.. uh... I was kidding.. Err... Jane. ''

'' Jane? ''

'' Yes ''

'' Is that my name? ''

'' _sigh.._ Yes.. that's your name. ''

'' Daddy.. I LOVE IT! ''


	4. Chapter 4

**Andrew's Sister**

'' Daddy that meal was great! ''

'' Yeah Kid.. ''

'' Daddy why wont you call me by my name? ''

Andrew swallowed his own bile and began reluctantly moving his lips.

'' Yeah... Jane.. ''

The little girl blushed and jumped on Andrew's leg and latched onto it.

_'' Will this day ever end? '' _

His communicator interrupted him and scared him half to death. He pulled it out of his pocket and held it to his ear.

'' Hello who is it? ''

'' Hey Dad... ''

'' Oh... Jack.. What do you want? ''

'' Well, Today is the grand opening of my new restaurant, Wanted to know if you were interested. ''

'' My son's a cook.. I'm so proud.. ''

'' Will you ever be proud of me for once dammit? ''

'' Tell you what. I'll humor you by coming but don't expect me to make any speeches for you. ''

'' Yeah... Whatever asshole it's at 11:00pm ''

Click

Andrew sighed and put the phone in his pocket, He was absolutely disappointed in Jack. Than again he never wanted a son in the first place, Nor did he want a Daughter. Was history repeating itself?

'' Daddy who was that? ''

Andrew's eyes widened, If the little girl found out that she had some sort of sibling she go nuts. But he had already agreed to go, He tried to think of a lie but found himself strapped for time.

'' Daddy? ''

'' That was... Your brother Jack. ''

The little girls eyes lit up and she began jumping up and down.

'' I HAVE A BIG BROTHER! ''

Jane ran circles around him laughing and smiling, She than jumped on Andrew's back causing him to flinch forward and latched onto his neck.

'' DADDY! I wanna see Jack! ''

'' Later.. ''

'' Later? ''

'' Yes.. ''

''When? ''

'' 11:00pm ''

'' What's that mean? ''

'' …. ''

Andrew stopped mid-way through their walk in front of a clothing store. He stopped and lifted Jane up and got a good look at her. She wore a dirty tattered light purple dress with white rims. Her hair was filthy and she smelled like a corpse.

'' Can't have you going to a party looking like this. ''

'' Like what? ''

'' Err.. ''

He put her on her feet and gestured for her to follow him as he walked into the clothing store. He pushed open the double doors and the two stepped into the bright store. There were a bunch of Sisters and Splicers around picking out clothes and shopping. Andrew went behind the counter and waited for an employee to help.

A Big Sister came out, Andrew expected it, They were taking all the damn good jobs.

'' How can I help you? ''

'' Make her look appropriate for an party. ''

The Big Sister lifted up Jane and smiled

'' Aren't you beautiful, Lets find you something nice to wear. ''

Jane laughed as her and the Sister ran to the back to go look through clothes. Andrew was absolutely disgusted, He hated the natural bond that all these '' freaks '' had together. It was like they all knew each other, It actually kind of scared him.

The Big Sister came back blocking Jane from view.

'' Check her out now! ''

The Big Sister moved out the way to reveal Jane, Who was clad in a Big Sister suit – Albeit weaponless and the size of a child.

'' I wanted her to look nice for a party, Not like a psychopath. ''

The Big Sister walked right up to Andrew and looked down at him, He gulped as the girl stood taller then him and looked down at him.

'' M- My apologies.. I was thinking more along the lines of a dress ? ''

'' Yeah.. I thought so. Hold on ''

The Sister lifted Jane and went to the back again. Andrew began tapping the counter with his fingers impatiently. The Big Sister came back out again blocking Jane from his view.

'' You're going to love this! ''

She moved out of the way and revealed her once more, This time she wore a cute dark pink dress with a long matching ribbon tying her hair into a ponytail. The Big Sister also washed her hair and wiped her face clean, Andrew's eyes widened. He couldn't believe it, She actually looked presentable.

Jane skipped to Andrew and hugged his leg.

'' Thank you Daddy! I look sooo preetty! ''

Andrew sighed and lifted the girl up

'' It's almost 11:00pm lets get going. ''

Andrew began walking to Jack's new restaurant, He really didn't want to go but public appearances would help a lot. He was going for his second term and both Sofia Lamb and Eleanor Lamb had more votes than him. He was angered that two people from the same family were even allowed to run in the first place.

Andrew was so lost in thought he hadn't realized they had arrived. A line of people waited outside with a Big Daddy in front letting them in one by one, He skipped the line and went straight up, Ignoring the rude comments by people who were yelling at him for skipping. He stopped as the Guard raised a big metal hand.

'' Name? ''

'' Andrew Ryan, This is my Sons place. ''

'' Oh! Your on the list, Come right in sir! ''

Andrew walked past the velvet rope, He was surprised. This restaurant was HUGE. Splicers, Daddies and Sisters of all kinds crowded in tables waiting for Jack to come up and speak. Andrew pushed his way through crowds trying to get to the back and meet Jack.

'' Daddy, Are we going to see Jack? ''

'' Yeah.. ''

Andrew wasn't looking forward to this reunion, Specially since this little girl would just make things more complicated. He finally made it through the dense crowd and made his way to the back room.

He walked into the room to see Jack and Eleanor talking, Both were dressed fancy. Jack with a suit ( Ruining it with an apron above it ) and Eleanor wearing a black dress.

'' Thanks for coming Eleanor, I just want to let you know I fully support - ''

Jack and Eleanor turned to see Andrew enter the room, They both immediately turned their attentions to the smiling little girl in his arms

'' Whose the kid Dad? ''

'' I'm Your Sister! ''

The little girl broke free of Andrew and ran to Jack and jumped on him.

'' Huh? .. Whats this Dad? ''

''… This is Jane.. I adopted her. ''

Eleanor angrily walked up to Andrew.

'' You're an asshole, Using that little girl for voting leverage. ''

Andrew's eyes narrowed, He hadn't thought of that.

'' Actually.. I didn't think of that. I actually rescued her out of the kindness of my heart. ''

Eleanor shot him a dirty look and turned to Jack.

'' I'm going to get take a seat Jack, Good luck. ''

Eleanor disappeared back into the main room.

Andrew turned to see Jack playing with the little girl.

'' AHEM ''

'' Oh.. Hold on okay angel? I'll be with you in a second. Why don't you go sit over there? ''

'' Okay Big Brother! ''

The little girl skipped to the far end of the room and took a seat behind Jack's desk. Jack walked up to Andrew and crossed his arms.

'' So.. You decided to come, I assume it was for voting popularity? ''

'' That's right. ''

'' Eleanor's right.. What your doing to that kid is wrong. ''

'' Hold your horses, I wasn't lying when I said I adopted that kid from the kindness of my heart, I was at the fishbowl diner and her father choked and died. If I didn't take her no one would. ''

'' What do you plan to do with her? ''

'' I'm going to take care of her for a while and than find her a new Big Daddy.. ''

'' Do you think that's better? Putting her back into the dangerous life of being a gatherer? ''

'' They like doing that, The little freaks.. ''

Jack grabbed Andrew by the collar of his suit and lifted him against a wall. Jane quickly ran forward and began pulling Jacks pants.

'' Brother! What are you doing to Daddy? ''

'' Jane.. I need to talk to Dad. Can you please go into that bathroom over there and put on the water? ''

Jane frowned and backed up slowly into the bathroom.

Jack turned his attention back to Andrew.

'' You hurt that little girl and I'll kill you.. Personally. You ruined my childhood and I won't let you do it to her too. ''

'' That's why I'm going to send her back to the life shes used too, They love that! ''

'' Shes brainwashed dammit, You can give her a better life.. I would think you felt guilty for the shitty life you gave me. Why don't you redeem yourself? Can you honestly say you never regretted what you did too me? ''

Andrew pushed Jack off and dusted off his suit.

'' Yes.. I can. ''

Jack's face began turning red as his hand slowly became surrounded by fire.

'' You're welcome to stay for the party.. But get the hell out of my office or I'll fry you. ''

Andrew went to the bathroom and knocked on the door, Jane come out and hugged him.

'' I thought you guys were going to hurt each other! ''

Tears rolled down her face as she hugged Andrew's leg tight.

'' Come on.. Let's go sit down. ''

He lifted the little girl who waved at Jack as they left the back room.

'' See you later Brother! ''

Jack smiled at the little girl as her and Andrew left the room.


	5. Chapter 5

_I didn't think I would come back to this story but my OCD won't let me lose it without a fight! Plus i like it a lot! _

**Andrew's Sister**

Andrew and Jane took a seat at a reserved table, Andrew for a moment almost smiled as her little head barely poked up from the top of the table. He stopped a waitress ( who was a Big Sister ) and requested something to elevate her. The waitress returned and place a small mat under her seat which lifted her just enough to get her arms on the table.

'' So.. You having fun? ''

'' Yeah! ''

The lights went out and a spotlight concentrated on the stage. After a few seconds Jack came out with a microphone followed by Eleanor, Delta and Sinclair. He began speaking

'' Wow.. I wanna thank you all for showing up tonight. I'm glad we had such an amazing turnout! ''

There was claps from the patrons.

'' I wanna thank you all, I wanna give a special thanks to the people here on stage with me ''

Jack gestured towards the others

'' First, Eleanor. Shes a great girl and shes going to make Rapture a better place if she wins this years. ''

The patrons cheered, Andrew bit his lip.

'' Next, Delta. Without him and his strength renovating this place would have been impossible. ''

The crowd cheered as the big metal man lifted his arm and waved.

'' Finally, Sinclair, Who without his invests this wouldn't of even been possible. ''

The crowd cheered and laughed as Sinclair struck a pose.

Andrew was disgusted, The choice of people whom his Son chose to work with were all on his '' No Christmas Cards '' list. He rested his forehead on his hands and began thinking. He was interrupted by a small voice.

'' Daddy. Why do you look upset? ''

'' You wouldn't understand. ''

'' I really wish I could. Seeing you like this makes me sad. ''

Andrew looked up at the girl who had a small frown, Her words were genuine. Why did she care about him? They had only just met. He found it hard but managed to let out a small smile at her. Jane lit up and smiled back

The two turned their attention back to the stage as Jack began talking again.

'' Well, Now that that's all settled I want to do one more thing before we start. Waitresses! ''

The waitresses all came on stage, They were all Big Sisters. Andrew sighed. They all wore very nice uniforms, Which were white long sleeve collar shirts with black vests over them, They had black trousers as well. They all still wore their helmets.

'' Before we begin, I want all of you to know that I'm proud of my workers. All of you turn to me. ''

The girls all turned to Jack, Confused. Their helmets lit up accordingly and turned a lighter green.

'' This isn't a place where you have to be ashamed of how you look, Remove your helmets girls! ''

The crowd let out another cheer, Telling a Big Sister to remove her helmet was like setting a captured animal free. They all feared doing it without permission to their current employer in public.

The girls all removed their helmets, There were smiles all around as the girls revealed their faces out in public. It was a rare sight, Most of them were scared to do it because they lacked confidence. But the girls on this stage were all attractive. Even Andrew had to admit, Despite their pale skin and glowing eyes that they were quite a sight.

The girls left the stage and began spreading out and taking others. Jack went to the Kitchen and the crowd calmed down and began getting ready for their meals. Andrew handed Jane a menu and grabbed one himself and began scanning through it.

He was surprised to see that some of the stuff on the menu actually interested him. He was shocked his Son had even heard of some of the exquisite meals they were serving. He widened up deciding to order something fancy as hell and over the top with Crème Brulee has his dessert. Jane just wanted a waffle despite the fact that it was 11:00pm.

'' A waffle, Are you sure that' what you want? ''

'' Yeah! I wanna waffle! ''

'' Okay... ''

The waitress came up to them soon, An attractive Big Sister with moderately long brown hair. Her bangs were swept aside so they wouldn't block her eyes.

'' What are you having? ''

'' I want the finest thing on this menu, With crème brulee has my dessert. ''

The young women nodded and jotted down on the pad and turned to Jane.

'' What do you want adorable? ''

Jane smiled and pointed at the picture of waffle on the menu. The Sister jotted it down.

'' Coming right up! ''

She left into the crowd.

'' She was pretty daddy! ''

Andrew scratched the back of his head, He couldn't argue with that. But he was old enough to be the girls Father.

'' She was.. Okay looking. ''

'' I think you liked her Daddy! ''

Jane began laughing as Andrew blushed, He was humiliated but not in a bad way.

'' Cut that out you! ''

Andrew smiled and than froze, His sudden playfulness bothered him. That wasn't like him.. What just happened? Was he opening up to this child? Beginning to... Enjoy her?


	6. Chapter 6

**Andrew's Sister**

The same Big Sister from before returned with their meals, She set down the plates in front of them and

Andrew couldn't help but blush as the attractive Sister made eye contact with him and smiled.

He couldn't believe himself, First he was starting to like the kid and now he found himself blushing over one of those.. undesirables. Usually the sight of one of them would make his skin crawl but this one made him warm, Made him a bit.. frisky.

'' Daddy! Shes so pretty and nice you should ask her out! ''

'' I have no interest in dating someone half my age. ''

'' Don't get all serious on me, I saw how you were looking at her. ''

'' What? Your a child you shouldn't be talking to ME about this subject. ''

'' At least I know when someone has a big crush ''

'' I don't have a crush! ''

'' Yeah you do! I saw you Daddy. ''

Andrew felt like hiding under the table, The kid was right and the fact that she was able to read him like a card made he assume that the Sister could see his desperation from a mile away.

'' But Daddy.. She smiled at you, I think she likes you too. ''

'' Now.. Jane, Can we drop this? I'm a bit.. Embarrassed. ''

The little girl smiled and continued eating her waffle.

Andrew felt a load of feelings welling up inside of him, He couldn't take it. As he looked at the little kid cut off a piece of waffle and put it in her mouth he couldn't help but feel this feeling. A feeling he hadn't felt in a long time, if not ever.

It was weak but it was there, He adored this girl.. Almost. He couldn't allow this to happen, In a week she would be going off to another Daddy. He would have to find a way to deal with Jack, Than all will be normal again. He will be Free.

Than the other feeling he felt, He glanced over at the waitress who was serving another table, She was amazingly beautiful. Although thin, She still had curves, Complimented by her tall height she was practically a model. The sight of her made his body warm and tingly.. Oh god.

'' Jane.. I'll be back ''

Andrew dashed to the bathroom, These sickening feelings were killing him. He burst through the open door and turned on the faucet. He ran cold water on his face over and over, He felt like he was trapped in a microwave. Finally he relaxed, He pulled out a handkerchief and dried his face and returned to the table.

Jane had finished her waffle and was already sitting back relaxing, Andrew stared at his food but was no longer in a mood to eat, He decided to just leave.

'' Waitress! ''

A passing Waitress stopped and Andrew asked for the Bill, She chalked up the total and he paid in full giving a 10 dollar tip. The Waitress smiled at his kind donation. He sighed in relief that it wasn't Waitress from before, Seeing her again might make him go nuts. He grabbed Jane and the two left out into the cool night.

'' Daddy, Why didn't you eat? ''

'' Not very hungry.. Lets go home I'm tired. ''

'' Okay ''

The breeze, although cold calmed his nerve. It was a quite windy night, The breeze was slow but brisk. Jane shivered in his arms and he held her closer subconsciously and began walking a bit faster. They arrived soon enough, Having only one bed he would usually be the one sleeping in it.

As he lazily walked in and closed his door, He found himself putting Jane on his on bed and dragging himself to the couch. As he slowly closed his eyes and drifted to sleep he had realized what he had done and felt his stomach turn at the thought of the filthy kid sleeping in his bed. But than he discarded this thought and it was replaced with something else, He felt as if though he didn't care... That he'd father she be on the bed then him.. And than he fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Andrew's Sister**

Andrew woke up feeling great, He got up and stretched his arms up high and let out a satisfying yawn. A nice smell caught his attention and brought him to the Kitchen. As he walked in he saw Jane standing on a stood and cooking something on the stove.

'' Jane? ''

'' Hello Daddy, I made you Pancakes. ''

The little girl lifted the pancake from the pan and put it onto a plate and set it on the table. Andrew was amazed, Not only did the pancake smell great but it looked perfect. He sat down and actually found himself dying to chomp down. She gave him syrup and than served herself a pancake as well and the two sat and ate breakfast.

'' Jane, That was amazing. I didn't know you knew how to cook? ''

'' Neither did I.. I feel like memories are coming back to me. From, Before? ''

'' Before? ''

'' From.. A long time ago. Before I was.. Like this. ''

Andrew's eye widened, He had never seen a Little Sister acknowledge what they were, How was she becoming aware? Was her time away from a Daddy causing this? It worried him a bit.

'' Well, I'm sure soon you will shake that feeling off. I have nothing to do today so we can relax. ''

'' Daddy! I'm not a shut-in, We should go back to that restaurant so you could see that pretty girl again. ''

Andrew gulped, The thought of seeing her again made him nervous. Why did he feel like this around her? This feelings.. All of them were new to him mostly. But he started to accept them, He looked over at Jane and smiled. Something about her made him weak.. Like play-dough in her hands.

'' Maybe.. I have to think about it. ''

'' I know you want too! ''

'' Ugh... Fine, But you owe me. One foot rub ''

'' Eww! Okay fine, But I better see you talking to her. ''

The two laughed and Andrew went to take a shower. Jane sat down and held her head, She kept having these odd headaches which were followed by flashes and.. Memories. She held her head in pain as her vision was bombarded by flashes of light.. Than.. She remembered some more.

She was hiding in a corner, She heard screaming. Blood splattered across the wall and she started crying. Than she heard big loud stomps.. A man yelling. She couldn't make out what he was saying. Than she returned back to reality.

Andrew had just finished and gotten dressed when he found her on the floor holding her head.

'' You okay? ''

'' Yeah.. I'm fine Daddy. ''

'' Okay, Go take a bath, I have an outfit set out in the bathroom for when you get out. ''

'' Thank you Daddy! ''

The girl skipped into the bathroom and closed the door. Meanwhile Andrew put on a fine light brown suit and sprayed himself with some expensive cologne.

'' God.. What am I doing, First I'm listening to the Kid-.. Jane. Now I'm about to go flirt with someone half my age. Jeez. ''

Andrew sat down, He looked at himself in the mirror. He was very good lucking for his age, Especially since most people down here were either metal or walking corpses pumped with drugs. Was he really going to do this? He thought about Jane, His feelings had changed for her in a short amount of time. Just yesterday he thought of her as a filthy urchin, But now she had found a small spot in his heart.

He wasn't going to send her away, She was his now and his feelings for her would only grow. He held his chest as he felt this strange feeling again. Is it love? No.. Not yet, But he cares a great deal about her. Than he thought about that Waitress, Made him warm inside. What was this? Attraction.. Infatuation? No matter.. He would find some way to deal with it.

Jane came out of the bathroom in a small light brown dress matching his own suit, It had white rims and a white collar. He extended his hand and she grabbed it and the two walked out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Andrew's Sister**

The two stepped out and Andrew began messing with his tie.

'' So, Lets go see that girl! ''

Andrew let out a small groan.

'' Err.. Jane, I kind of lied. That's last priority, Right now I have lots of important things to do. ''

'' What? ''

'' Well, I'm running for Mayor. I need to make public appearances. I'm sorry for tricking you but I know how little kids get when they are forced to attend things like this. ''

Jane frowned

'' So were not going to see her? ''

'' Perhaps. ''

Andrew let out a mental sigh, He really didn't want to see her. He seemed to have become infatuated with the young lady. He pulled Jane forward as a limo stopped in front of them. The Drivers window lowered.

'' Hi Andrew, Lets get going your speech is soon. ''

'' Yes of course. ''

The two entered the Limo and it started driving.

'' Wow, I've never been in one of these moving metal things before. ''

'' They are called Cars dear. ''

'' I've never been in a... Car, It's nice. ''

'' Yes it is. ''

Andrew opened a small cooler near by and pulled out some wine, Than he looked to his left and saw the kid and put It away. He sighed and smiled at her when she looked at him curiously.

'' What was that stuff? ''

'' Nothing, I'm not thirsty don't worry about it. ''

Soon the Limo came to a stop, A window in front lowered and the driver poked his head through.

'' Sir, Your on in 5 minutes go! ''

Andrew grabbed Jane and got out of the car, They were in back of what appeared to be an outdoor stage. A red curtain hid them from the crowds of people on the other side. Andrew began talking with a bunch of people and Jane held on to him nervously.

Sure these people and Splicers were friendly, But she still couldn't trust large groups of them sometimes. One of the Women talking to Andrew noticed her and crouched down.

'' What is this thing Andrew ''

'' That's my... Daughter. ''

'' Your what? Is that thing coming on stage with you? ''

Andrew found his blood boiling, He stuck out a finger and angrily responded.

'' Shes not a thing, Shes a girl... If you talk like that about her again your fired, Now get out here ''

Janes eyes lit up, While he may not be a Big Daddy he still could defend her in his own way. The lady nervously walked away and a man told Andrew it was time. He patted Jane on the back and told her to wait there while as he climbed up the small staircase and went through the curtain.

He stepped out and stood in front of those wood thingies important people always talk in front of, Sofia and Eleanor were there as well standing in front of their own wood thingies. They were going to have a huge debate and Andrew planned on winning. The crowd of voters all stared at them as the interviewer began asking questions.

'' Okay, We will start with you Eleanor. What will you do for the people of Rapture? ''

'' I'm going to give you all what my predecessors couldn't, Complete freedom. There will be no control held over you... No wars, No forced lifestyles. Complete freedom! ''

The crowd cheered loudly, Sofia rolled her eyes and Andrew bit his bottom lips. The girl had the advantage.

'' Okay, Next you Sofia. What will you do for the people of Rapture? ''

'' In the Rapture I envision, We are all a family. We can all work together to not help just ourselves but the Family as a whole. Imagine Freedom but with people you can trust, Your Family. ''

Sofia too got lots of cheers, Not as much as Eleanor but enough to instil confidence in her.

Next was Andrew, He was nervous. Both of them had gotten most of the crowd leaving him with squat. He had to do this right.

'' What about you Andrew? ''

'' My opponents preach of freedom.. But what about our Economy? Our system? They preach of Freedom, But what will happen to the Economy when no more Adam is gathered, If not more Daddies are made or Sisters who will do our labor? ''

Andrew got nervous as the crowd stayed quite.

'' If you vote for Freedom, We will fall right into a depression, A lack of Adam, An increase of jobs BUT a lack of laborers who would be able to do them. Businesses would go out of business when their production rates go down due to lack of proper employees and without anymore ADAM being gathered whenever someone dies were losing money. ''

The crowd remained quite

'' I don't want a Rapture where everyone's poor, Do you? Where not even the richest could afford bread? Where were all forced to go down the path of some of our fellow Splicers? Family wont help us... Nor will Freedom. I ask you to choose the impossible, I ask you to choose.. Rapture! Vote Andrew Ryan for a safe tomorrow. ''

Andrew sweated like a pig, Allowing his words to sink in. Suddenly the crowd, All of them burst out in cheer. He let out a sigh, He did good. He looked over to his opponents who were staring him down with hate, Especially Eleanor. He shook off the looks and drank from a bottle of water that was left there for the debaters. It was going to be a long debate.


	9. Chapter 9

**Andrew's Sister**

Andrew sat backstage wiping his forehead with his handkerchief. The long heated debate was over and while he had gotten some cheers, He will still a long way from winning. Jane approached him as he sat there lost in thought.

'' Daddy, You okay? ''

'' Yes, I'm fine dear. ''

The little girl jumped on his lap and put her arms around him and rested on him. Despite the fact that he was really hot he didn't mind and sat back and relaxed himself. A man approached the two.

'' Andrew! Sir, The press is coming. ''

'' Ah, Well there's no stopping them is there? ''

'' No, Do you want us you call your Limo so you can leave? ''

'' Yes ''

Soon the backstage became crowded with members of the press, Snapping shots of Sofia and Eleanor and anyone else they could. Andrew was in the back, Unintentionally evading them until one of them screamed out.

'' LOOK! RYAN HAS A SISTER! ''

The press all turned, Taking their attention away from Sofia and Eleanor and all ran to Andrew. Andrew nearly ran at the sight but was quickly surrounded. People taking snapshots and asking questions from every direction.

Jane woke up and began covering her eyes, The flashes blinding her.

'' Dammit.. ENOUGH PHOTOS ''

'' ANDREW RYAN, MAY I HAVE A WORD? ''

One of the reporters stumbled forward, The pictures stopped immediately and the man fixed his tie and began talking.

'' My Ryan, Who is this child? We are all very curious. ''

'' This... Is.. My … My Daughter. ''

Everyone gasped, A million questions in each of their minds. In the distance Eleanor watched, She crossed her arms and bit her lip.

'' Asshole... Using that kid for leverage. ''

Eleanor unable to hold her anger at the man stepped forward pushing her way through crowd and got into the center. The reporter whom was talking to Andrew quickly backed off as she stood in front of him.

'' Don't give this jerk the time of day, Hes fooling you all. Using the girl as voting leverage, it's obvious.

Just an attempt to win over voters ''

Jane looked at Andrew, Her smile now faded to a frown.

'' Is this true Daddy? ''

'' NO! Absolutely not. ''

The press exchanged words to each other in whispers and Eleanor crouched down to reach Jane's height.

'' Hey there, I can help you if you want.. Does he mistreat you? ''

'' NO! MY DADDY LOVES ME ''

The enraged little sister began crying into Andrews chest. Andrew lifted his head and stared angrily at Eleanor and than grabbed Jane and left. Eleanor stood there shocked, Had she been wrong? She put a hand on her forehead and sighed. How was she going to fix this?

Andrew got into the limo and put Jane down on a seat. The little girl refused to look at him, Tears were still streaming from her tiny cheeks.

'' Jane.. It's not true. She doesn't know how I feel about you. ''

'' Daddy... You never told me you were an important man. Why? ''

'' I didn't.. Feel like it was necessary? ''

'' It's true than! You didn't tell me because you didn't want me to know... '''

'' NO! ''

'' YEAH IT IS! ''

Andrew's eyes widened, He had never seen the little girl yell. Her bright yellow eyes had faded and she put her head down as the tears streamed down. Andrew tried to put a hand on her shoulder but she knocked it off with her little hand.

'' Jane... Please, … I... I love you. ''

For once Andrew felt himself feeling genuine, He really did love the girl. But she was too upset to talk to him, She ignored his words. The one time he ever told ANYONE he loved them and they ignored him. It enraged him and it broke his heart.

'' You.. YOU.. Ungrateful little.. Urchin.. ''

Jane continued to ignore him, Andrew could feel his blood boiling.

'' Well.. YOU.. Don't have to stay with me any longer. I'll find you a Big Daddy right away and you won't ever have to see me again. ''

'' FINE ''

The little girls response was loud and angry. A tear went down Andrew's eye but he quickly wiped it off. They arrived and the two went upstairs. As the little girl locked herself in a room Andrew grabbed the phone and dialed the adoption center. He could feel his heart beating, Tightening. He felt like someone was wrapping barbed wire around it.

The center picked up and Andrew began talking to a Big Sister about sending over a Daddy for Jane.

**ELSEWHERE**

Eleanor felt bad for what she had done, She sat alone in her office looking through some draws. Albeit for nothing, She was just trying to get her mind off the situation. Her thought was interrupted when a Big Sister entered the room. This Sister was her secretary. Her name was Susan and she was very attractive.

She had long black hair with a bun at the back, She wore reading glasses which complimented her glowing yellow eyes. Like all Sisters, She had pale skin. She was wearing a black skirt and a white dress shirt. She walked over to Eleanor and handed her a folder.

Eleanor smiled at the Sister and stood up and began kissing her passionately.


	10. Chapter 10

**Andrew's Sister**

Andrew sat holding his head, They would send a Big Daddy tomorrow for Jane and he wouldn't have to deal with her anymore. He felt anger growing in his chest, Not just at Jane but at Eleanor was well. She had judged HIM, Who was she? The Daughter of some mad women. A so called fake Messiah.

Andrew's fist tightened, He wasn't a fighting man but he knew how to handle a gun. But no.. These ideas were crazy. Assassination would get him nowhere. He would crush her in the election. Then when he won he make Rapture exactly the opposite of what she had worked for.

But this still wouldn't subside his anger, He had to get her back personally like she had done to him.

**Elsewhere**

Eleanor sat across the Desk from Susan who was organizing folders.

'' Can I ask you something Susan? ''

'' Of course. ''

'' I think I may of done something wrong, I need to know the best way to approach this. ''

'' What did you do? ''

'' Andrew Ryan.. Had recently adopted a Little Sister. I may of caused tension between them. ''

'' Ryan? Adopted a Sister.. Sounds to me like he was trying to gain leverage. ''

'' That's what I thought.. But when I confronted them, I saw something I didn't expect to see. ''

'' What? ''

'' I don't know how to explain it.. Care? Maybe even love.. He genuinely cared about that kid. ''

'' Really? Andrew Ryan cared about a Kid? Sounds far fetched. ''

Eleanor lifted herself from the seat and turned to the window behind her. She looked out it and thought to herself. Susan got up and joined her.

'' So.. What are you going to do about this? ''

'' Shit.. I'm going to make a public apology. ''

'' But.. That might lose you some voters if you willingly admit to doing something bad. ''

'' I have no choice, I did wrong and I intend to fix it. ''

**Later**

It was late now, Andrew was listening to the Radio while Jane stayed in her room all day. Andrew's music got interrupted by loud knocking on his door. Shocked he turned off the music and opened the door to see who it was. He was greeted by a fist slamming him straight in the face and knocking him back with such force he his shook.

Andrew looked up and saw Jack standing over him, Jack was extremely angry and lifted Andrew to the wall and held him up by the collar.

'' I told you.. If you hurt that girl I would kill you. ''

'' What? What are you talking about? ''

'' I saw what happened back there, I was there. ''

'' Then you would know that Eleanor is responsible for all of this. ''

Jack slammed Andrew on the ground and put a foot on his chest.

'' Maybe she was, But it's not like what she said wasn't true. I should fry your ass. ''

Andrew moved Jacks foot off his chest and got up and looked him right in the eye.

'' You think you'll get away with killing me? ''

'' I don't care if I do or don't. ''

Andrew did not falter, He stood up high and looked Jack right in the face. He was daring him with his eyes to do something. Jack backed up a bit and turned around.

'' I think I've done enough, Karma will finish the job. ''

Jack left and slammed the front door as he did. Andrew wiped some blood from his mouth and went to go get some ice for his head. As if the day couldn't get any worse. Soon after he lied down and fell asleep.

Jane, Who was in her room followed suite and fell asleep as well. As she drifted off to sleep she began seeing things. Quick flashes of memories. Blood, screaming.. Then.. Nothing. She fell into a deep sleep and began to dream.

She was in a crib, She heard screaming. She could faintly see the shadow of a man backing up and another man coming up to him with a hook. There was sounds of struggle. Glass breaking, Objects falling and screaming. Finally the dream ended with that same memory. Blood across the wall, Close enough for her to see and then.. Darkness.

Andrew woke up to the sound of knocking, He knew who this was. The Center. He lifted himself up holding his sore head and opened the door. A Big Sister was on the other side, Wearing their normal armor except hers was fully white. She had a notepad and passed it to Andrew on which he signed his name and passed it back.

'' Okay Sir, We will take her now ''

Andrew pointed to the room door reluctantly and the Big Sister walked in. He left the room, He didn't wanna see her leave or for her to see him. He went into the Kitchen and heard footsteps, Some talking and then more footsteps. The door closed silently and just like that she was gone. As quick as she was there she was gone.. forever.

He doesn't know what happens to her next, They might erase her memory again so she doesn't remember the name he gave her. The times they spent.. He felt a feeling building up inside of him. This wasn't anger, It was something else. He missed her, He couldn't help it has tears began streaming down his face. You can't appreciate something till it's gone and now she was.

He wiped his face and regained composure.

'' I am Andrew Ryan, I don't need her. I don't need anyone. ''

The words that would normally give him determination not felt foreign to him. He put his arms behind his back and began pacing. What would he do now? He would continue to run, He would win and go on just like he should of. Distraction free.

**Elsewhere**

'' Okay Eleanor, So when shall I schedule the apology for? ''

'' Tomorrow, I will do it at 5:00pm. Make sure you call every news channel. I wanna make sure I set things right. ''

'' You're doing a good thing for a horrible man. ''

Eleanor sat down and sighed, Susan's words had some truth, But it still didn't justify what she had done to him.

'' Yeah.. I guess I am. ''


	11. Chapter 11

_This one took longer than usual, I've been to busy to write :( _

_In my drunk scenes I like to misspell things, If It annoys anyone my apologies! _

**Andrew's Sister**

Andrew went straight to work in hopes of forgetting the whole Jane situation. He worked on future speeches, Scheduled public appearances and visits to advisers. He was going to win this election and crush Eleanor. She wouldn't forget the name Andrew Ryan.

After hours of hard work Andrew took a seat on the couch and turned on the TV, Curious to see what his competitors might be up to. It was 4:30pm. He turned to the news and his eyes widened.

'' Half an hour from now Eleanor will be making her public apology to Andrew Ryan for reasons unknown, It seems that the whole thing as gone bad in her favor despite her doing something good. 20% of her voters are now having second thoughts about voting for someone who is admitting to doing wrong. ''

Andrew couldn't believe it, Was she really going to? He thought it might be some sick prank but no.. This was to serious. This was politics after all. He waited patiently till 5:00pm doing nothing but staring at the TV with a blank stare until Eleanor came on.

'' I came here today to apologize for doing something wrong. After yesterdays speech I made several false accusations against Andrew in front of the press and his adopted daughter. I want to apologize to him, Hopefully he is watching. I also want to apologize to the people for doing something so - ''

Andrew shut off the TV, He heard all he needed to hear. He couldn't believe it. He actually felt a bit better, Not only that but this might turn the tide in his favor. The happiness was short lived when he remembered Jane, A sharp pain started stabbing at his chest and he could feel a bit of depression coming on.

'' No.. Not today. This is a good day for me, Maybe I should go out and buy some expensive wine. ''

Suddenly Andrew's phone wrong interrupting his plans. He walked over and picked it up.

'' Hello? ''

'' Hi... Dad ''

'' Jack? ''

'' Listen.. I just saw Eleanor's speech. ''

'' And? ''

'' I'm sorry. ''

'' Hmph... ''

'' Why don't you come over to the restaurant and drink with me? ''

'' Well.. Your lucky I'm in the mood for a bit of celebration. I'll be there shortly. ''

Andrew grabbed his jacket and headed outside. He strolled to Jack's. It was a nice night. As nice as it could be in Rapture. It was actually a bit windy, It seems that artificial weather machine was doing it's job right. He almost felt like he was walking outside on the surface, One of those nice cool nights where you could just sit outside for hours.

He hadn't realized he had gotten to Jack's in his trance. He walked in and noticed they were closing up earlier today. Then again is was Sunday. Andrew walked over to the counter where Jack was sitting drinking from a bottle. He took a seat next to him.

'' There yah are.. Hey waiiiitreees... Get em a drink ''

Andrew noticed that Jack was already drunk, Drinking the wine bottle like it was cheap booze. The waitress came up to Andrew and passed him an expensive bottle of wine. Andrew noticed it was the attractive waitress from before. He blushed and looked down as she passed him the bottle and disappeared to the back.

'' I … Sees the way you looks at her.. yooou like her ''

'' Shut up.. shhh ''

'' heeerr naame is Lily... ''

Andrew smiled, He found the name elegant.

'' Lily eh? ''

He opened his bottle and began drinking.

'' You know... I wissh you weere a better dad to me.. I gots to admittt... I was a bit jeelious of that little girl. ''

'' What? ''

'' Janeee... She was sooo sweeeeet. But.. Whyyy diddnn't you treat me like that? ''

'' Jack.. I … ''

'' You dddon't care bouts me. I wassss soolld as a baby.. I neever met mom. ''

'' Jack, I told you your mother was a... Prostitute. I'm sorry. ''

'' Iss she still allive? ''

'' I don't know Jack, I've already told you this.. Please lets not go down this road again. ''

Jack fell off his seat and began talking in a drunken slur

'' I neeeever met mom and yoou hattee me... I oppeened this place to impressed you but you don't give a shit. ''

Jack got up and tossed his bottle on the floor. Lily came out and ran around to help him up.

'' Thaaaanks Lily... I'm not feeeeling so hot right now. ''

Another waitress walked in and Lily began speaking to her.

'' Anya, Can you take Jack and call him a taxi? ''

'' Sure. ''

The second waitress grabbed Jack and walked him outside. The only two left inside were Andrew and Lily.

'' Hello Mr. Ryan. ''

'' Oh.. Hello. ''

Andrew felt himself sweating bricks as the Sister took a seat next to him.

'' Man.. Jack's pretty depressed. Hes been like that all day. ''

'' Yeah? ''

'' Uh huh... I hope hes fine. How about you? Wheres that little angel from before? ''

Andrew frowned.

'' Oh.. I uh... Sent her with a new Daddy. She missed the Daddy program. ''

'' Oh.. What a shame. When I was her age I would of done anything to be adopted by a sweet man like you. I always wanted out of that horrible program. Even though I was brainwashed part of me knew it was wrong. But I guess we all don't feel that way. ''

Andrew felt incredibly bad now, On top of his depression now was extreme guilt. He thought about Jane. Her out there again prodding dead bodies with a needle. Being in constant danger. There was nothing he could do. He took another swig of wine and Lily grabbed a glass from behind the counter.

'' Hey.. Gimme some of that, Lets drink together. ''

Andrew poured some into Lily's cup and she drank it all right away.

'' Oh damn.. You mind if I get some more? ''

Andrew filled her cup up again, The bottle of wine they had was fairly large.

'' Oh man.. That's good stuff. ''

The two spent the next half an hour drinking, It wasn't long before the two found themselves stumbling to a table.

'' Aww man.. I wanna find one of those tables that has a cushioned bench.. I need to lie down. ''

Lily walked over to a large table with cushioned benches and fell on top of it. Andrew followed and lied down on the one across from the same table.

'' Aww man.. Were... Were messssssed up baaaaddd. ''

'' Yeah... Last time I got this drunk I woke up in Paupers Drop. ''

'' Hahahaha... Paupers Drop.. Thatttt sounds preeety strange. ''

'' Yeah.. Sounds likeeeee something out of my toilet. ''

'' Hah.. Yeah.. You're a funnnny guy... ''

'' Thanks... I don't eeevveen try either. ''

'' Aww man.. I'm so alone... ''

'' Huh? ''

'' I'm sorry.. That came of of left field.. Forget about it. ''

Andrew forced himself to sit up and learned over the table.

'' Teelll me about it. ''

'' Wellll... I got no faammily... Afterrr work I juuust go home to nothing but myyself. ''

'' I feeelt... The sammme way until I gooot Jane. ''

Suddenly Andrew's eyes widened and he began crying.

'' Anddreww whats wrong? ''

'' I gaavee her up.. Ovver a stupid little fight. ''

Lily made her way to Andrew and stumbled onto his lap.

'' Heeey... I'm suuure shes fine... You saaaid she wanted to go back. ''

'' I lieeed... It wass all over a fiiight. She was... ''

Andrew held his head and fell, He felt sick.

'' I gotta go hoommme.. ''

'' Mee tooo.. I'm dizzzy. ''

'' heeey... Come with me. So you.. Don't haave to be allone. ''

'' Reaally? ''

'' Suure. I'll.. I'll .. I''ll call us a caaaab. ''

'' Okay. ''

Andrew grabbed Lilys arm and to two stumbled out of the restaurant.

'' Wait.. Go geeet a cab. I gots to close ups. ''

Lily locked the front doors while Andrew hailed a cab. The two got in and soon arrived at Andrew's and made there way up. Andrew opened the front door and the two stumbled inside.

'' You.. You can sleep in myy room. I'll sleep on the couch. ''

'' Thaaaatss ssoooo sweeet. But this is YOUR house.. I'lls sleeps on the couch. ''

'' I can't even make it to the beeed. ''

'' Yeah... Me eittther... ''

The two laid on the floor, Lily fell asleep instantly but Andrew was up a while longer. Staring at the ceiling. He couldn't stop thinking about Jane. What was she doing right now? Was she okay? His eyes began getting heavy and he tried to fight it but couldn't. He gave in and fell asleep.

**Elsewhere**

Jane sat in the waiting room crying, She couldn't believe he actually went through with it. Just yesterday she was happy with her new Father and now she was being sent back into.. This. What was normal to her was not the scariest thing in the world.

She didn't wanna go back to riding on Mr.B's shoulder. She didn't want to search for angels or collect ADAM. She wanted to be.. Free. The words came off her tongue weird. She didn't know what they meant, She could only feel it. She could feel freedom but she couldn't understand it. But she wanted It again so much.

She buried her face in her tiny hands as tears filled her eyes. A Sister came up to her and lifted her up.

'' Hey kiddo, We got you a surprise! ''

'' I don't want a Daddy... I.. I wanna go home. ''

'' Well don't worry, You don't have to have a Daddy, We've assigned you with a Big Sister! ''

A skinny armor clad girl walked in with a cage on her back. The sister whom was holding her passed her on to the other sister.

'' Hello, I'm your new Sister. Are you ready for some collecting? ''

'' NO.. Get off of me. ''

Jane pushed herself out of the Sisters grasp and attempted to run but she grabbed her.

'' Don't worry.. I know you miss your Daddy but You'll warm up to me soon. If your lucky I'll teach you how to be just like me when you grow up! ''

Jane stared into the Sisters green porthole in fear. She didn't want to go back to this and she defiantly didn't want to be like her when she grew up.


	12. Chapter 12

_Haven't worked on this story in a while, I don't like to consider any of my stories dead, I usually just get distracted by a new idea. That being said, I'm going to finish my older stories before I start working on any new ideas I have. Short chapter which for some reason I couldn't work into the next longer one.  
_

**Andrew's Sister**

Andrew lifted himself from the ground, as he had done many times before. Getting drunk and fainting was becoming a recurring theme for him. He tripped over Lily, forgetting that she had come home with him last night and woke her up.

'' Jeez, my head's killing me. Did I hurt you Ryan? ''

'' I'm fine. ''

Andrew got back up, embarrassed that she had witnessed his fall.

'' About last night Andrew, It might not be to late to get her back. ''

'' I don't think she wants to come back Lily. ''

Andrew teared up and took a seat. Lily sat next to him, but jumped as her watch began beeping.

'' Holy crap, I forgot I have to open up shop. I ought to get back to Jacks, I'll come see you again tonight? ''

'' Sure. ''

Andrew fake a smiled to assure her she was fine as she bolted out the door.

'' Shes a nice kid, what's an old man like me trying to do with her. ''

He sighed and leaned back into his seat, as much as he wanted to run down to the adoption center and get Jane back, he had a feeling she was already with a new daddy and had already gotten over him, another thought came to mind, rejection. What if he went down there and she shot him down?

He had to face it, he wasn't mature enough to be a father, even though he really wanted to be. Even if Jane someday forgave him, he could never forgive himself. Andrew believe in punishment and redemption, Eleanor had shown him redemption, but It was up to him to show himself punishment. He lifted the phone and called Eleanor, greeted with an answering machine, he expected it, the citizens loved her and called in constantly. It didn't matter, a message would do anyway.

'' Lamb, I'm done. I'm dropping out of the election. Don't bother questioning my motives, just make it public. ''

He hung up, got up and shut off all the lights. Walking almost zombie like to his room, removed all his formal clothing and dropped himself onto the bed. He didn't feel like seeing anything right now, not even himself.

**Rapture Adoption Center**

'' KID, quit struggling and get in the cage. ''

'' I DON'T WANNA GO WITH YOU. ''

The big sister sighed and set the little girl down.

'' What's wrong? ''

'' I... ''

'' Look, I'm going to come back tomorrow, give you some time to adjust okay? ''

'' I just wanna go back home. ''

The sister wasn't emotionless, but she was tough. She could sense the young girl was in pain. She nodded and put a soft hand on her shoulder.

'' I'll be back tomorrow, We'll spend a little time together and you'll come to realize that the best home is with your own kind. ''


	13. Chapter 13

_Been real busy lately, I should of have this done sooner. D:_

**Andrew's Sister**

_Knock Knock_

Andrew, open the damn door.

Lily grabbed Jack and pulled him aside.

'' He's been in there for a week, maybe we ought to take a more gentle approach? ''

'' How about I knock down the door? ''

Lily stared at Jack, and sighed.

'' Okay, do your macho thing. ''

Jack nodded and kicked down the door, Andrew jumped back in surprised and landed on his rear.

'' Jack, my door, what the hell? ''

'' Dammit dad, cut this crap out. ''

'' Why can't you ever just leave me be? ''

'' Look, I know you're upset about... her but, you have to get over this. I spoke to Lamb earlier and she was worried when you had dropped out of the election. ''

'' I just want to be alone. ''

'' Well, I figured that, so naturally, I invited everyone for a formal dinner. ''

'' I hate you Jack. ''

'' I love you too dad, go take a bath, you smell like shit. ''

While Andrew reluctantly showered, Jack fixed the door while Lily set up for the formal dinner. Jack had invited Eleanor and Sophia, and encouraged them to bring anyone if they could. He wanted to make Andrew feel as awkward as possible. All a part of his plan.

Lily had just finished setting up the table when Jack came up to her and handed her a towel.

'' Go give this to my father. ''

'' What? He's in the shower, you do it. ''

'' Relax, you just have to hand it to him. You don't have to see him naked. ''

'' Fine. ''

Lily grabbed the towel and walked over to the bathroom. She knocked on the door, ensuring he was hidden behind the shower curtain before entering.

'' Yes yes, give me the towel please. ''

She opened the door and handed him the towel, but before she decided to talk to him.

'' Andrew, are you okay? ''

'' I'm fine. ''

'' If you need anyone, I will always be there.

'' Thanks Lily. ''

'' I won't yell at you like Jack does either. ''

'' That's good to know. ''

The shower curtain swung open. Andrew had the towel wrapped around his wait, but his chest was bare. Lily blushed and turned to hide her face, she caught a glimpse of water dripping off his abs, she hadn't known he was fit.

'' Are you okay? ''

'' Oh yeah I'm fine, I ought to give you some privacy! ''

She stormed out, trying to get the image of Andrew out of her mind, as it kept forcing it's way back in, she formed a small smile.

Meanwhile, Jack was just greeting the guests. Eleanor came with Susan and Sophia came with a man in a long jacket, baseball cap and sunglasses.

As everyone sat at the table, Andrew joined them and took a seat in the middle, with Jack keeping a close eye on him. Jack almost expected him to run.

Jack stood up and tapped his glass with his spoon.

'' Now that we're all here, lets talk about the situation at hand. ''

Eleanor stood up and first and began to speak.

'' Andrew, come back into the election, you've thrown the voters out of whack with his last minute drop. ''

Sophia spit out her drink and her guest began to fiddle around in his jacket.

'' ANDREW DROPPED OUT OF THE ELECTION? ''

'' Yes mother, anyway - ''

'' WHEN did this happen? ''

'' Mom, shut up. ANYWAY, Andrew, it hasn't been made official yet. I think you should take your position back and we should all leave this all behind us. ''

Andrew spoke. '' It doesn't matter now, without... without her I just can't. ''

Eleanor frowned and sat down, while Sophia stood up to talk.

'' Can someone explain to me what exactly is going on? ''

Jack sighed and told Sophia to sit down, while he spoke.

'' Dad, does she really mean that much to you? ''

'' Yes... ''

'' Go get her. ''

Andrew looked up at Jack, and returned his sight down and sighed.

'' What if it's too late, Or what if she doesn't want me anymore. ''

Jack grabbed Andrew and slammed him against the wall.

'' What the hell are you doing Jack? ''

'' Do you know who you are? ''

Andrew thought for a moment, Jack's question didn't make much sense.

'' I'm Andrew Ryan. ''

'' Andrew Ryan, the man whose face I beat in with a golf club, and he didn't even blink. ''

Andrew, once again was lost in thought. The same man, who made Rapture, and did in fact get beaten in with a golf club, was distract over a mere girl?

'' Dammit Jack, I... ''

'' You don't need to admit you need her, but you need to go get her, Andrew Ryan style. ''

He dropped him and let the words sink in for a moment. Andrew sat there staring into space, leaving everyone at the table leaning on edge waiting to see what his next move would be.

'' I'm going to get my Daughter! ''

Andrew stormed, with Lily following him. Everyone at the table sat awkwardly.

'' Why didn't you do that in the first place? ''

Jack turned to Eleanor and raised his shoulders.

'' Well, I don't know about you guys but, I'm still hungry. ''

**Little Sister Orphanage**

Andrew shoved the double doors open and walked over to the Big Sister sitting at the front desk.

'' I'm Andrew Ryan, and I'm here to ask you a question! ''

'' Yeah? ''

'' Uhh... I'm here to... ''

Andrew nervously turned to see Lily behind him, who made a '' go on '' hand gesture. ''

'' I'm Andrew Ryan, and I'm here for my Daughter! ''

'' What's her name? ''

'' Jane Ryan. ''

The Sister grabbed a notepad from a draw on her desk and began looking through it.

'' Oh, she was a adopted a week ago by a Sister. ''

'' WHAT? ''

'' Yeah, we can't give out that information either. Sorry! ''

Andrew stood there mouth agape.

'' I need to know where- ''

'' Can't tell you that, It's confidential. ''

'' DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM? ''

'' Yeah, I know who you are. I voted for Eleanor. ''

Andrew's eyes narrowed, and he stared at the Sister, who casually ignored him. He directed to his eyes towards the notepad, which was within arms reach, and made the one of the boldest and most cowardly moves he had ever done in his life. He grabbed the notepad, and ran as fast as he could.

The Sister quickly jumped up and chased after him, the door was so close, h**e **pushed at the doors at nearly escaped until he felt a hand grab the back of his blazer and pull him back him. The sister slammed him onto the floor on his back, and jumped onto him, preparing to strike him in the face, but was suddenly flung sideways as someones fist contacted with her face.

Andrew turned his head, to his surprise, he saw Lily with her fist extended.

'' That's quite an arm, you knocked her out cold! ''

'' I wasn't about to let her hurt you! ''

She lifted him up and dusted off his blazer, and the two began inspecting the notepad as they walked out.


End file.
